BBQ Surprise
by Dana2184
Summary: James and Katie get the surprise of their lives during a holiday outing. I guess it's time to welcome new additions to the family on the 4th of July. Rated T for safety when it could be K. Oops.


**So here is the happy Jatie one shot that has been over due for everyone. It was supposed to be out on the 4th and that didn't happen. I'm updating this instead of doing homework.**

**No worries, It's happy and not sad! Fresh Start will be updated soon! I just started College last week and it kicked me in the butt and I'm not doing so hot this week either. Anways. That's why there is a delay in Fresh Start.**

** I started this last night and had finished it today! yay :)**

**I DO NOT own anything you recognize.**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

"Katie, are you ready to go?" James asked me

"Yeah, just let me get my shoes on." I replied stepping out of our bedroom and walking down the hall. Well more like waddle.

"Do you need anything else?" he asked

"Nah. Just remember to bring the punch and the stuff that we need for it and we should be good to go." I answered

Nodding, he walked to the kitchen and grabbed the stuff to go with the punch. We were heading over to my brother's house for the fourth. Every year we take turns putting on this party. When it's Kendall's turn, it usually turns out to be a block party, which isn't that bad at all.

Getting out of the house, I waited for James to come and lock the door before he went to start the car. I normally wait a few seconds before getting in the car. It has been very hot lately, like high 90's low 100's. I didn't want to get in there and get heat stroke again. It happen when I was with my brother picking up my sister in law Jasmine.

"Are you sure you don't need your bag?"

"I'm sure. Kendall has one at his house."

Ever since last week, James has been a little, well, very cautious of when we leave. He made everyone have a baby bag ready just in case I was to go into labor and he wasn't there. I admire that about him, but he really needs to relax. I mean I wasn't due for another four days, everything should be golden.

Then again anything can happen these days. I was soo pregnant that I was ready to pop at any given moment. Pulling up to my brother's house, there was a lot of cars that I didn't recognize but figured it was the neighbors or Kendall knew them.

Once James shut the engine off, I unbuckled and opened the door. I slid, literally slid out of the car and then shut the door. Turning I dusted off the imaginary dirt that was on my dress.

Walking to the gate that was blocking off the backyard, I lifted the handle and pushed the door open. Once I stepped in, I saw a bunch of people. Kendall went all out this year.

It was seriously a mini circus and carnival together in this place. Which really isn't a surprise. He has the room for it, living on a 5 acres of land behind him.

"Hey hunny." My mom greeted me

"Hey!" I gave her a hugged and she hugged me back.

"Look at you hun, you are glowing and very pregnant." my best friend Rochelle commented

"Thanks! I'm ready to be done. I'm extremely uncomfortable and I'm always hot." I replied

"I remember that with Timmonthy last month." She laughed

Laughing with her, I went over to where my dad and my twin was standing and maintaining the grill.

"Hey bug." Dad said pulling me into a hug

"Hey dad. Ken." I replied hugging back.

"When is my niece or nephew coming?" Kendall asked kissing me on the cheek.

"Any day now." I answered

James came over to where we were standing and greeted the guys. I took the chance to look around at everyone that had shown up and what stuff was going on around me. I really couldn't ask for a better fourth right now.

* * *

We were sitting around the pool after we had ate lunch. James and I made the strawberry-kiwi freeze that I learned from a co-worker and we all sat talking and laughing and watching the kids run around or the ones who got mesmerized by sparklers.

"Guys?" I said

"Yeah?" they replied

"Uhhm, I think my water just broke." I answered

"What do you mean?" Kendall asked

"There is water running down my leg. Either it's water or I just peed myself." I said then cluntched my stomach

"Are you okay?" James asked coming to my side

"Yeah, just grab my hand." I instructed

He nodded and grabbed my hand. I saw Kendall get up and run to his screen door and figured he was getting the baby bag for us.

"How far are your contractions?" Mom asked

"About 5 minutes, I'm assuming." I answered

"Okay so we're gonna get you to the hospital," Dad said

It's a good thing that pretty much everyone had gone home earlier. Otherwise, this would be a very rude way to send them home.

Kendall came back with a stop watch and the little polka dotted bag I use to carry around everywhere when we were little. It wasn't that special but he had gotten it for my 4th birthday with his birthday money from our Nana Willow. We have the same birthdays. Anyways.

"How are you doing champ?" he asked me as he sat at the end of lounge chair that James was now sitting on.

I smiled weakly at him. "Oh you know good as ever." that caused everyone to laugh at that lame attempt at a joke.

* * *

Sitting at the hospital isn't how I wanted to end my fourth. It was now 8:30 and I was at 8 cm dilated. Everyone but James, my mom and my brother were in the waiting room. I was in four hours into my labor and I was hoping that it'd go a lot quicker but I guess this little one had other plans.

"Hi Katie," the Nurse, Alisa greeted me

"Hi." I replied

"The doctor just got here, so in about an hour or so, we should be able to get this delivery started. OK?"

I simply nodded and rested my head against the pillow. I was so exhausted right now. I just wished that this would be over with and I could meet my son or daughter.

"Let's go ahead and check your cervix again and see were we are. If you are at 10, we could go ahead and start pushing or we could wait for that extra hour if you want." she replied and washed her hands.

"Whatever." I said out of breath.

She stuck her finger in and felt my cervix and a smile seemed to etch its way on her face. She took out her finger, and got up to washed her hands again.

"Good news Katie, You are at 10. I'll get the doctor and see from there." she told us and left the room.

* * *

"Alright Katie, One more push and your baby will be out." Doctor Keeler said

I nodded, grabbed onto my brother and James' hands and gave another push. At last I heard screams. I slouched back and waited for my baby to be brought to me.

"Congrats, You have a healthy baby girl." Doctor Keeler said.

I saw the baby come over but I didn't get to hold her right away, I felt something in my stomach and it didn't feel right.

"Why am I feeling pain?" I asked

"Let me check." Doctor Keeler said

She peeked her head back under the blanket that was blocking down there.

"Well Mrs. and Mr. Diamond. It looks like you are having twins." She said looking up at me.

"What? What do you mean twins?" James asked

"Well this little bugger was hiding but it seems very alive. Katie, I think this one will be out in two pushes." She responded.

I nodded and pushed twice. Then I heard a second piercing scream.

"Baby boy." Doc said

Finally they brought my kids to me.

"Who would've known, twins." Mom said from the other side of the room recording it all.

"No joke." Kendall said.

"Do you two have names?" Nurse asked

James and I looked at each other and nodded.

"Mikey Ray Diamond for the boy." I said

"And Niki Sue Diamond for the girl." James said.

* * *

An hour later the family got to come in and see the two bundles of joy. Once they had left. James got on the couch and klonked out while I was busy breastfeeding Mikey.

I never thought we'd have two healthy babies at once. I always thought I was a little too big for one. Now it all makes sense.

Niki Sue: July 4th 2018, weighed 6 lbs and 6 oz at 20 inches long 10:15 pm.

Mikey Ray: July 4th 2018, weighed 6 lbs and 6.5 oz at 20.5 inches long 10:20 pm.

* * *

**So how was that? Did you like it? Love it? hate it? Please let me know in that wonderful box down there. Oh and check out _Anywhere But Here_ by _Science-Fantasy93_She just updated it yesterday! :)**

**Till Next Time, **

**Dana**


End file.
